User talk:Athletiger
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Athletiger page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) me......alien and TheGhostMan.......we founded this wiki..........it was a joined idea.......together with Head.Boy.Hog [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) no prob[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:27, April 15, 2011 (UTC) yep i do live in canada. that's why all my characters are canadian. i just play a canadian better [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 00:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hello[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:57, May 4, 2011 (UTC) see here [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) yea [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ghost, angel, bach,moodle, alien. starz, azrael , MEEEEE, umm...see --[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) SWEET...thanks[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ok[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) you need to actively roleplay...take poseidon...but go teh claiming forum[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) welcome Hey that's cool, so is she your only character? You are allowed 1 major character your first week role playing (which is demigods) and unlimited minor characters (nymphs, stayrs, hunters, etc). Go ahead and put your name on the page, and take off the adoption template and category, Oh and feel free to change her, I didn't really have much bio on her, and I just played her really flirtatious. Oh and thanks I think my user page is probably the most intricate here then on any of the other wiki's I'm on.....If you ever need anything just let me know. Cheers!--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) what ya mean?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 02:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) hp Yep that would be me, I just made administrator there a couple of months ago! :-) Cheers!--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 02:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) it would be how?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 02:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) me, alien. ghost, bach, hollow and flame built this wiki[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 02:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ummmm Wow so funny story, I read your message on my talk page, opened up your to respond......and got distracted, now I don't remember why I was going to message you...this is awkward....lol......ummmmmmmm Oh right Nerissa, yea go ahead, honestly I was working on changing her some, she liked this guy, but then he died, and I got tired of playing her, so I'm all for her character developing into more then a shallow flirtatious nymph.......And the character claim, I'm a bit confused as to why a child of Poseidon can talk things out of books as that's Mnemosyne.......--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:22, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Derek Argryos, Moodle's character, but I guess he's dead, which I didn't even realise until like days after, so much happens around here so fast it's hard to keep up, but she went with him to the dance on june 11tth and really liked him and wanted to change for him, be more sensible, mature, etc...so him dying really effected her --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) e made forums, addes pages, claimed, decorated, made cabins, made powers etc...group effort[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 01:51, July 9, 2011 (UTC) oh Ummm I think the only issue left was the cross of powers, I know it's from a fan fic, but generally you only get the powers of the cabin.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 00:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ok Yea as long as you use the powers listed on Posiedon's cabin your good to go, I'll mark the claim officially approvedin a second, but go ahead and start--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:52, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Althetiger. Sorry again about thinking you were a guy. The name and the tiger picture threw me off. Seeing as how tigers are usually pictured as male power. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 00:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) yea...but they arrive here by accident[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ask Bach[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 02:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) lol[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:41, July 13, 2011 (UTC) oh That could be, the PJ wiki might have altered their css or js that makes that line of code actually do something, where as ours doesn't. And you mean from my character pages? Feel free, I'm also offering 2 time slots on Saturday, 1pm to 2pm and 10pm to 11pm for anyone wishing to learn more about html/code/template making. Cheers! And if you need anything feel free to ask :-) --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) chang Now that your mnemosyne character is claimed don't forget to make a page for her.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) you can move pages...as you just learned[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) we already have an oracle of delphi...there are other oracles though[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll ask the other admins[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:57, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Maybeee....it's being considered[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) what weapon?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) f the user allows you to keep it it's okay[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:09, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Put a claiming request[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Yep[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) sure Just make sure to name it like the other town stuff.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 19:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I was demoted...I'm a rollback now and currently temp admin[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) that's debatable.....and I had to demote myself or let Wikia do it[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Oracle 2 Hey there Athletiger, this is HollowAvarice. I'm in charge of prophecies. If you want to make an oracle character I need to see a practice prophecy. It must be six lines, with rhyming scheme AABBCC. Look at one of the quests that do not have prophecies yet and make one for them if you want. You should somehow mention the monsters/enemies faced on the quest, the locations the questors have to go, and some bit of the plot (ie. what has to be done, does someone die, does a god intervene, etc.). Remember grammar is quite important. Please post the test prophecy on my wall. If it is of acceptable quality, your character will be claimed and I will give you several quests to write prophecies for. HollowAvarice 19:52, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Looks very good. I will give you your first official prophecy right now. Look up as much information for the "Stopping The Drought" quest. If that prophecy is good it will become official and you will have the position. HollowAvarice 21:18, July 23, 2011 (UTC) That was excellent Tiger. You got the job. Your character is now approved, so go ahead and make the page. Welcome to the world of prophecy writing. There is only one extra quest right now if you feel like it, called "Stopping the lovebirds". If not I'll do it. HollowAvarice 23:50, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hatsune Miku not good Hey Tiger, as you might know i'm head of Rule Enforcement here and well you in breach of our image policy with posting that picture of Hatsune Miku. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Role_Playing_Wiki:Images Please pick a different image for your mortal. Thanks. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 03:52, July 24, 2011 (UTC) No no Hatsune Miku was the image and a vocaloid or a singing computer program. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 05:24, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Tiger it's okay you didn't know. No need to apologize. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 17:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Friends Sure,id love to be friends. :D Jasmine Campbell 19:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Of course, I'll be friends with you! XD Rid3r98 16:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) can you get on chat please i need to talk to youSkyandbray 18:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Prophecies Okay, let me tell you how you are going to make prophecies from now on. We will switch off accepted quests. One for me, one for you, and so on. When you get a quest to write for, the first thing you is talk to the quest creator, and possibly moderator. When talking to the creator/leader you will ask them about monsters/enemies, locations, goals, and plot information. They will tell you if they have any specific information in mind. Ask them to be as specific as possible. I would recommend using a private chat to be safe. Next when talking to the moderator, get information on the characters involved and see if the moderator is planning anything that should be hinted at in the prophecy (ie. betrayals, deaths, etc.) After you have done this you can write then post the prophecy. I will tell you when the next quest is available for you. If you need to know anything else let me know. HollowAvarice 07:18, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Jo Beech She cant spar,shes in the infermary. Jasmine Campbell 08:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can adopt her. Asian people, unite! Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 02:25, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Prophecy hello, tiger! i just want to know if it's you or hollow that made my prophecy on Stopping The Lovebirds Quest. it's just that hollow never replies to me. i like the prophecy, though. especially the last line, my char will be a little depressed bacause she thinks she'll fail. and one other thing, the prophecy for Retrieving The Godly Bows Quest, why is the last line "for they will try catching one member, the doe"? doe is a symbol of Artemis. it's about Nicolette Frost, right? i talked to Starz and Sky and they have no idea about this. Queen.Bee(talk to me) 08:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) come on chat[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:12, August 2, 2011 (UTC) yeah, i'm here. i've been busy. lots of unplanned vacations that my parents decided not to tell me abou tuntil the last minute. how u doin? [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 01:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Prophecy okay, monsters? a harpy, a Laestrygonian and a dragon at the end. locations? the Atlantic-basin, Bermuda (harpy defeated hear), florida (laestrygonian), Texas, a red indian tomb(Dragon) disaster? galleon / ship starts to sink near florida deaths? non, but drake nearly dies as he forgot to take his medicine, callum gets bit by a by a black adder betrayals? non! Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 10:35, August 8, 2011 (UTC) in UTC when are you available???[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) i've posted on the oric's cave. i let him ask. Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 18:37, August 8, 2011 (UTC) comment on the blog while you're at it[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) heya[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC) sorry, no have to go now...very busy today[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 21:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Prophcy They will go to DC and then turn around and go back to camp cuz medusa is attacking camp in disguise with aphordite's make up case. they will fight dracenas, empoussa's and the boss monster is medusa. No betrayals and we could have at least on person get hurt or close to dying, then Alan (the apollo kid) will heal them as much as he can. I choose you Pickahu! 19:04, August 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks sorry but she's an apperentice. Not an oracle. Lenobia 17:53, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't really care. It's just the admins didn't feel you were active enough and hollow's mia. Lenobia 18:56, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Let's just switch off. Lenobia 19:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC)